Kaguya (Yaiba)
|-|Fusion with Dragon Maiden= |-|True Form= |-|Fusion with Earth= Summary The secondary antagonist of Yaiba, Kaguya is the Empress of the Moon and the ruler of a race of bunny people living on the moon. She awakens after sensing the energy of Yaiba's Dragon Orb, and launches an invasion of earth using bamboo-styled spaceships. She had conquered the world a thousand years before, but the priest of the Dragon God defeated her by cutting off her ears and sealing them within the spirit of the Dragon Maiden, and each Dragon Maiden down the line. She eventually merges with her people and planet Earth but is sealed by Yaiba using Ryuujin's power. She reappears during the penultimate arc, where she fuses with Sayaka and reluctantly agrees to help Yaiba defeat Onimaru and the Yamata no Orochi. After Onimaru and the dragon are defeated, Kaguya and her people return to the Moon, hoping to restore it back into a beautiful planet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-A | At least 6-C, likely much higher | 5-B | At least 8-A, likely much higher Name: Kaguya, Moon Empress Origin: Yaiba Gender: Female Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Ruler of the anthropomorphic rabbits which are native to Earth’s Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Can Absorb youth/ extract of young human females to add to her own, Hair Manipulation | Much stronger physical characteristics, Energy Blasts, at least High-Low Regeneration, Can fuse with other beings, living or inanimate, and add their special abilities to her own | Same as her true form but much stronger, Elemental Manipulation (has displayed manipulation of Earth, Water and Lightning), Weather Manipulation | Same as her fusion with Dragon Maiden, but to a lower degree Attack Potency: At least Town level (Casually blasted off a small portion of Mt Fuji), likely Mountain level (Via scaling from her durability) | At least Island level (Far superior to her fusion with the Dragon Maiden. At least as strong as Gekko's Half-Moon Slash, even when holding back), likely much higher (A battle between Onimaru and Kaguya is stated to be capable of turning Earth into an inhospitable planet) | Planet level (Fused with Earth and became the planet itself, with complete control over all non-living things on Earth, including tectonic plates and natural disasters, also via scaling from her durability) | At least Multi-City Block level (Casually blasted off the upper half of an underworld pyramid, and similar pyramids have bases as big as multiple city blocks), likely much higher (Was confident that she could destroy the entire Underworld, which is at least the size of a city. Also stopped the heart of the Japan-sized Yamata no Orochi) Speed: Unknown. Possibly Massively Hypersonic via scaling (Casually blocked attacks from Fuujin Onimaru and Ryuujin Yaiba) | Unknown. Likely higher (Blasted Yaiba and Onimaru with her beam breath before they could use Furaijinha. Her weaker rabbit head also attacked Ryuujin Yaiba with a beam her could not react to) | Unknown combat speed. Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Had total control over natural lightning) | Unknown (Barely dodged an attack from one of Orochi's heads, but the Orochi's combat speed is unknown due to its limited appearance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Withstood Onimaru’s Tornado Slash while weakened) | At least Island level (Only had one of her eyes damaged by the explosion from the clash of her beam blast, Yaiba's dragon and Onimaru's Half-Moon Slash) | Planet level (Took Yaiba’s planet-busting attack all to herself and survived, but was however sealed into the Earth's core) | Unknown (Badly injured by a near-miss attack from one of Orochi's heads) Stamina: Superhuman, but limited for 24 hours (See Weaknesses) | Much higher | Even higher | Quite high Range: Hundreds of meters with energy blasts, continental in her True Form, planetary in her Fusion with Earth Standard Equipment: Her folding fan, which can fire energy blasts and is durable enough to easily block sword slashes, fireballs or energy attack. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, also the leader of an extra-terrestrial species with advanced technology Weaknesses: She has to suck the ‘extract’ of a young girl every 24 hours to prevent her thousand-year-old body from aging and rotting. She is unable to break free from her fusion if her ears are cut off. She cannot use the true extent of her power when fused with humans | None notable, but she is extremely overconfident | None notable | Fusion with a human greatly restricts her true powers Key: Fusion with Dragon Maiden | True Form | Fusion with Earth | Fusion with Sayaka Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Yaiba Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fusions Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hair Users Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rabbits Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8